Schrodinger's Cat?
by Isabella Auditore
Summary: "Remember Schrodinger's cat?" Sam croaked. A vague memory of one boring science lesson came to Dekka's mind. "Sort of." "It's like Astrid's the cat. We have no idea if she's alive or dead, so she's, in a way, both." R&R! Sekka pairing :D


**Yaay! I'm not dead! Anyhoodle, This is another requested story for a Sekka (Sam/Dekka) fic, this time by ****bbeale49! ****I'm just gonna dive right in, soo...  
Oh, and this is set post-Plague, but before Fear. Prepare for spoilers. You have been warned!  
Also, I'm never saying 'anyhoodle' ever again...**

* * *

"Why does Mohamed have to snore?" Dekka groaned inwardly as she attemped to roll over in the surprisingly uncomfortable hammock. Halfway through turning, her arms gave in to tiredness, and she flopped face-down onto her pillow. This was followed by an extra loud snore from Mohamed, Dekka's roommate. Finally giving up on all hope of sleep, Dekka rose slowly into a sitting position, her feet dangling off the edge of the hammock. Yawning a little, she used her power to soften the noise of her jumping the last foot from the hammock to the boat's floor. Throwing a zip-up hoodie on over her t-shirt, Dekka made her way out of the cabin and walked barefoot up the wooden passage until she reached the door to the deck. Pushing it open slightly, she glanced around and took in Sam's presence by the railings near the edge of the _White Houseboat_. The mere thought of the name brought an almost-smile to Dekka's face, which, to those who knew her, was basically her laughing out loud.  
She walked slowly up to Sam, who was gazing out over the waves, her feet making low thumping noises of the deck.  
"Hey." Came Sam's voice. It was strained and hoarse, as though he'd been crying. He did not turn, but shuffled his feet absentmindedly.  
"Astrid?" Dekka's question came out more as a statement, and slightly harsher than she meant. Sam sighed a long and weary sigh. He shifted his head to the side, so he was watching Dekka with one eye.  
"Yeah."  
A long period of silence followed this, only interrupted when Dekka cleared her throat. She steeled herself mentally, then,  
"I told Brianna I loved her." Dekka leaned partly over the railings and rested her elbows on its cold metal. Sam stayed silent. "She rejected me." Her eyes squeezed closed to stop the threat of tears, but one broke forth, rolling down her cheek. It fell from Dekka's chin, and landed with a slight 'plip' on the metal railing. "Astrid didn't reject you, she- she just needs time. You still have hope."  
Sam shifted then, and made a move to put his arm around Dekka's shoulders, seemed to rethink it and drew it back a little.  
Dekka choked out a laugh. "Yeah, we're still not the hugging type."  
"Nope." Sam's voice came out numb and foreign. It cracked a little, as though he too was on the verge of tears. He dropped his head, and they slipped into silence once more.  
Finally, Sam's head rose, tear-streaked and hopeless-looking.  
"She could be dead." His voice was little more than a whisper. "She could be dead, and I wouldn't even know it."  
Dekka had nothing to say to that. She just looked on in silence.  
Sam suddenly let out a dry chuckle.  
"Ever heard of Schrodinger's cat?" He croaked. A vague memory of one boring science lesson came to Dekka's mind.  
"Sort of."  
"It's like Astrid's the cat. We have no idea if she's alive or dead, so she is, in a way, both."  
"I'm sure she'd be proud to hear that you remembered Schrodinger's cat." The two laughed a little then. Suddenly, Sam stopped and looked up at Dekka (for she was half an inch taller than him). His eyes filled with gratefulness and hope.  
"You used the present tense. Think she's alive?"  
"Could be. Never know."  
"Yeah. Could be." Sam seemed to rise a little in spirits. "Thanks."

Sam was about to turn and go, when he rethought it and turned to Dekka.  
"Brianna'll come around."  
"Think so?"  
"Maybe in a few years, but yeah. She has to."  
"Wish I shared your optimism."  
Sam walked back over to Dekka and looked into her eyes.  
"Miz Talent. If she doesn't, you always have me." Sam offered his hand to her, bowing slightly. He'd meant it as a joke, but it came out quite sincere.  
Dekka laughed a little.  
"Well, you did kind of save my life last week. Thanks, by the way." Just then, she wrapped her arms around Sam in what she meant to just be a friendly hug.  
But then, Sam's head tilted up to meet Dekka's lips. They kissed for a minute, still wrapped up in the hug.  
They both pulled away and looked at each other.  
"Whoah.." Sam started. He looked a little confused, as if he'd just kissed his best friend.  
Which he did.  
"I guess that makes me bi, then?" Dekka mused.  
"I guess..." Sam trailed, still with that odd look on his face.

"I better get back to snorey-head in there." Dekka motioned with her thumb towards her and Mohamed's cabin.  
"Okay. G'night." Sam called after her.  
He grinned slightly. Schrodinger's Cat. Astrid would have been proud, but Dekka had laughed. They were best friends, but really, a relationship was just like friendship, only with hand-holding and stuff, right?  
Either way, life at the Lake just got a little bit more interesting.

* * *

**Well? How was it? If you thought it was brilliant, please review! If you thought it was absolutely terrible, please review! If you thought it was somewhere in between, please review! :D  
Remember, I take requests! Just PM me the general idea and which book it's set in. :3**


End file.
